


Roses are red, rashguards are blue...

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red, rashguards are blue...

It was a normal evening in February and the Aquabats were sitting watching TV. A barrage of commercials featuring diamond rings and an increase of romantic comedy trailers had finally culminated in Jimmy asking: “What’s Valentine’s Day?”

"It’s-"

Before Eaglebones could finish the Commander was interrupting loudly. “It’s dumb.”  

"It’s not!" Ricky exclaimed.

"It’s about some guy named Count Valentine, right?" Crash asked.

"Saint Valentine." Eaglebones corrected. "If you like someone you’re supposed to give them a gift."

Jimmy’s attention perked and when the commercials ended he glanced sideways. The Commander obviously had other things on his mind as well, their gazes met and they ended up staring at each other from opposite ends of the lounge. The blush that was spreading across his cheeks made Jimmy crack a smile. “That sounds nice.”

"Hm?" Eaglebones turned away from the TV. "Well, yeah. The Commander’s just bitter ‘cause he never gets anything."

"Bones!" Crash whined, leaning forward to hear the intro to the ‘Super Magic Power Man Half Hour’.

"That’s not true! I get all sorts of stuff!"

"Shh, shut up!" Ricky hissed. "We’re gonna miss it!"

Eaglebones barely stifled his laughter. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Valentine’s Day rolled around and the Battletram was inundated with presents for the band, the lounge room overflowing with stuffed animals and gaudily wrapped sweets.

"So, Commander, where’s all your gifts?" Eaglebones grinned, his presents starting to form a reasonable pile.

"They’re coming!" He snapped, crossing his arms.

"I got some!" Crash cradled a few red boxes in his arms. "Plus we get to split Ricky’s haul."

"Yeah, you can have the flowers this year." Eaglebones muttered, starting to pick over the neat stacks of boxed chocolates on the table. There was a large black one hidden under the others and he yanked it from the bottom to take it.

"Not that one!" Ricky snatched it and held it behind his back. After some nagging and prodding from the others he finally said quietly: "It’s from Quera."

Crash and Eaglebones ‘ _oooooo’ed_ ' in unison, crowding around to elbow him in the ribs and ruffle his helmet. The Commander was about to get up and put him in a headlock when Jimmy touched him gently on the shoulder, motioning towards him with two fingers.

They met in the hallway, Jimmy keeping an arm behind his back and scuffing his shoe against the floor. “I thought it might be better to do this alone.”

"Yeah?"

"I got this for you." A box of chocolates, wrapped neatly with a bow was thrust into the Commander’s hands.

His eyes lit up. “T-thanks Jimmy! Wow.” He flipped open the tag to see the selections before looking him in the eye, smiling. A few seconds passed and Jimmy was still looking at him expectantly. “They look really good.” He added and Jimmy nodded enthusiastically. Out of nervousness he laughed, unsure of why this moment didn’t seem to be ending. _What else was there to do?_ The pleasant flutter in his stomach was quickly replaced by a deep sinking feeling. _Oh, crap._   “I…um. I didn’t, I mean I haven’t got you…” He clenched his other hand uselessly, as if it could make a gift appear.

"Oh." Blinking slowly, his expression of disbelief turned to pain and finally, settled on disappointment, his lips curving downward. "That’s okay." He muttered, shrugging before leaving the Commander alone to groan and grip the back of his neck in frustration.

There wasn’t even any joy in bragging about his gift to the others. He stuffed it hastily under his pillow before returning to mope in the lounge room.

 

Days passed and the flowers that dotted every available surface had started to wilt, the trash comprised of mostly empty chocolate boxes. The stuffed toys still occupied most of the lounge room, arranged in cute pairs by Crash. The Commander hadn’t unwrapped Jimmy’s gift yet, hadn’t even moved in case one of the others saw. Dealing with Eaglebones’ snickering about his lack of gifts was bad enough but Jimmy had been avoiding him completely and the daily pain from half sleeping on his gift completed the awful trifecta. Every time Jimmy pointedly ignored him or returned his attempts at conversation with indifference he’d felt the same combination of regret and frustration. What was he supposed to buy a robot, anyway?

But he wasn’t going to be beat, not yet. The giddy sparks of growing closeness he’d felt before he’d screwed up and the fact that _Jimmy obviously really did like him_ made him resolute: he wasn’t ready to let Valentine’s Day ruin this. He could fix this - he was a superhero after all. After a minute of psyching himself up he entered the lab.     

"Hey Jimmy!"

"Do you need something?" He kept his back turned.

He rounded the lab bench to where the robot was working to lean his elbows on his paperwork. “Do you want to go out for dinner?”

"No. We just went out for lunch." He grimaced, pointedly looking down as he wrote around the Commander. "Besides, Crash didn’t eat anything then because he had a tummy ache, remember? It’s all that chocolate. I don’t think it’s a good idea."

"No, I mean us. Just us." The Commander’s hand was suddenly covering his. "You and me."

The scribbling of his pen stopped. He didn’t pull his hand away but finally looked up at the other man, slightly exasperated. “Why?”

This was it. “…Cause I want to take you out on a date.”    

If he had a heart it would’ve stopped. He drew in a quick breath, unable to stop smiling but he shook his head, confused. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

"No! No, I’m just…dumb."

He snorted out a laugh, covering his mouth. “Yeah. I know.”

"I do like you. Just. Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, trying to settle his nerves. "Please hurry up and say yes."

Jimmy hummed slowly before taking his hand and squeezing it tight. “Well…alright.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanted, you could totally read 'soft serve' after this and BAM, that's the date they went on.


End file.
